


Kageyama Tobio Is Stressed

by orphan_account



Series: Kageyama Tobio Is The Epitome Of Angst [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is amazing, Hinata is just a side boyfriend in this fic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love angst, Kageyama Goes Through Everything Himself, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Is Stressed, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oh my god this sucks, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Stress Relief, Stressed Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Hinata Shouyou, and i want kageyama to suffer more, because i slightly changed the plot during this, i hate this, i love kageyama angst specifically, if you're my comfort character then be ready to get tortured, kageyama is an angst ball, my writing just sucks sorry, overwhelmed kageyama tobio, suffer, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything's piling up and Kageyama's just got too much on his plate. It all works out in the end, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Father, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Mother, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Parents, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kageyama Tobio Is The Epitome Of Angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134332
Kudos: 118





	Kageyama Tobio Is Stressed

It was a long day for everyone - specifically Kageyama Tobio. After multiple stressful exams and pop quizzes that so coincidentally had to happen today, Kageyama trudged down to the gym to let off some steam. He was so sure that he failed almost all of those pop quizzes and random exams that happened to be today (he forgot about them) and he wasn't having a very peachy day in the first place. When he woke up, he fell out of bed out of shock, because of course, his parents were fighting again. It's either they yell at each other or yell at Kageyama. Sometimes both.

Luckily (not so luckily), Kageyama's teachers had warned them (for the third time this week) that there will be more exams coming up and that they should study. Study, by meaning pages 18-63 in his Math book, pages 62-178 in his English book, a 15-page summary for Science about pages 42-108, and pages 54-97 in his Music book. Kageyama doesn't understand the crazy amounts of homework, and who the hell even studies Music?! Can you even learn things in music, because Kageyama has no idea?

So, Kageyama angrily walked down to the gym, ready to maul anybody who's in his way. And just his luck, Hinata's waiting for him. Kageyama's mood brightened a little bit, but he was still really freaking annoyed, so he walked straight past Hinata and into the gym. Hinata followed, bugging him to give him attention.

"Kageyama-kuuuuuun~ give your lovely boyfriend some love!" Hinata cooed, and Kageyama turned around and grabbed the fluffy hair on his head tightly. 

Oh.

That's soft.

Kageyama's eyes softened and he played with the mess on Hinata's head, ruffling it back and forth and unknotting the occasional tangle. Although the piles of work he had were still in his head, he was trying his best to focus on the short boy in front of him.

Hinata giggled, closing his eyes and leaning into Kageyama's warm touch. "That feels nice, Kageyama."

"Yeah, yeah. You better be jumping high today, alright?" Kageyama asked, retreating his hand back and placing his bag down.

"Oh, you guys are first today. I've gotta up my game!" Nishinoya said, walking in with Tanaka and Asahi.

"Bring it on!" Hinata giggled, and that felt like music to Kageyama's ears. He was really freaking tired, but he was drunk on Hinata, who would definitely not let him go to sleep.

Fucking Hinata.

Fuck him.

He sucks.

Not letting Kageyama freakin' sleep.

It's all his fault.

HIS fault!

"WHOA! Kageyama-kun, you're making a really scary face!" Hinata said, holding his hands up in defense and stepping away from Kageyama.

Kageyama glared at Hinata before huffing and walking to the volleyball bin.

Kageyama resisted the urge to collapse as he walked back home. His eyes were really droopy and he was dragging his feet as he took each step. Feeling slightly guilty at the fact that he denied the request of his teammates to be treated with meat buns, which was extremely rare, he finally reached his house. He could already practically hear the tension radiating from the house. Okay. Kageyama decided to run inside and immediately shut and lock his bedroom door. That would be easy, right? Yeah.

So, Kageyama opened the door with his house keys. Thankfully, the Kamisama had decided to bless him today, and his parents hadn't heard him walk into the door over their yelling. Kageyama sighed, running upstairs and closing the door shut before locking it. He slid down to his knees and rested his forehead on his muscular legs. Kageyama groaned, allowing his eyes to slip shut. Just a minute of closing his eyes wouldn't hurt, right? Yeah. He'd just allow his eyes to rest, and then he'd eat dinner and study for his tests. 

. . .

Kageyama is never doing going to do that ever again. 

It's currently 02:34. So much for resting his eyes for a minute. Kageyama allowed a whine to slip past his lips as he stood straight up, neck and back hurting like hell from the poor position. He stretched for a second and then pressed his ear to his door, trying to hear some yelling. He sighed in relief when he heard nothing out the door, then unlocked it and slowly crept back downstairs. 

Kageyama found fruit and some leftovers from dinner last night. Oh, well. It's better than nothing. He slowly tiptoed back upstairs, wincing at every creak in the steps. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he made it back to the comfort of his room. Immediately, Kageyama opened his bag, which he originally threw onto his bed, and searched for the contents inside. Relief washed over him when he realized that he brought everything that he needed to study. He then pulled out his phone and set an alarm for 06:30 in case he fell asleep during studying. 

And so, Kageyama got to studying. He managed to study the contents inside of the books for a great 3 hours before succumbing to sleep, slightly worried that he was only going to get a little above an hour of sleep. Regardless, he'll deal with that in an hour.

Kageyama awoke to the sound of his alarm, and his body jolted a little. He stared down at the book that had a bit of drool on it before quickly shuffling to turn the alarm off in case it woke up his parents. He let out a sigh of relief when the alarm turned off and he got up out of the chair he was sitting on. He groaned, stretching his back, as it was sore from the horrible way he slept. Immediately, he put his things together and put his stuff back in his bag. He then continued to sleepily brush his teeth and eat breakfast, thankful that his parents were still sleeping. 

He made it to morning practice after making a stop for coffee. If he was going to function on 1 hour of sleep, then as much as he hated coffee, he needed to have some to get his body working. He needs to set properly for Hinata, block and receive like normal, and win every practice match or joint-game or whatever.

"Kageyama-kun? Since when did you drink coffee?" Hinata asked, walking up to Kageyama while clutching a volleyball in between his two palms.

"Ah. Since today." Kageyama said, taking a swig of the coffee. It took everything in him not to scrunch his nose up in disgust. 

"Oh... I see." Hinata said, eyeing the cup of coffee suspiciously as if someone would jump out of the cup and shoot him. Haha. As if(???).

. . .

Kageyama sighed, collapsing onto his bed as he finally made it home after multiple continuous tries not to sleep in class (he only slept twice. So proud of you, Tobio.). Kageyama laid in bed for about two minutes before shuffling out of his chair and getting to work on studying the next few pages, setting the alarm for 06:30 again. He ignored his own well-being and studied all night, completely forgetting about dinner. 

After multiple episodes of drifting in and out of consciousness, Kageyama's alarm finally fully woke him up, and Kageyama flinched violently before falling out of his chair. He shuffled towards the loud alarm frantically, dragging his legs towards his bed where he left his phone and grabbing it. He clicked the "Dismiss" button, but apparently, he hadn't done it in time. He heard thundering steps towards his door and his eyes widened in fear.

Oh god.

Oh god, oh god.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

His door blasted open, only to show his angry father, who had dark eye bags under his eyes.

"Tobio, you idiot! Don't play random music so loudly at 06:30 in the morning!" his father bellowed, slapping him across the cheek.

"S-Sorry!" Kageyama apologized, quickly.

. . .

Kageyama dragged himself to school. He'd just missed morning practice after getting a very long lecture and a small number of bruises on his skin. His mother thought it would be cool to join in after being woken up. So, Kageyama had to take care of himself and his very much stinging skin. It wasn't the good type of stinging, like what he earned in volleyball. It was an unfriendly type of stinging, and Kageyama never wanted to go through that again. Never ever again.

After a lecture from his teacher as well, Kageyama made his way back to his seat. 

He's so tired.

So, so tired.

He just wants to sleep.

. . .

Kageyama's leg bounced up and down anticipatingly as the teacher passed the tests around. 

After all of that suffering. The amount of sweat he's lost. The amount of sleep he's lost. He's finally going to get his test back. He didn't expect something absolutely amazing. At least a 67 would do him some good! The teacher stood in front of his desk, placing the tests down so that the backside was facing him. He grabbed the test paper, and suddenly his heart began beating out of his chest. His breath was uneven and he found himself panicking. What if he got a bad grade? Was all of that for nothing? Wait. He could've just asked Tsukishima or Yachi for help! Why didn't he think of that?! What was wrong with him?! Now he's going to get a horrible grade. He's going to do so badly and he'll be so disappointed. His mother will be so disappointed. His father will be so disappointed. His friends would be so disappointed.

Hinata would be so disappointed.

Without looking at the paper, Kageyama shoved it into his bag and walked outside.

He'd just look at it with his teammates. Yeah.

. . . 

"U-Um... Sugawara-san." Kageyama asked, awkwardly.

"Ah, Kageyama! What's up?" Sugawara asked, smiling brightly. "Are you finally going to tell me what's wrong? Don't think I haven't seen your shift in mood lately."

"Ah, uh, yeah. Um... I was studying really hard, but now I'm scared to check what I got on the tests. I mean, I really tried really, really hard. What if all of that's for nothing?" Kageyama asked.

Sugawara's eyes widened before his features beamed brightly. "Don't worry, Kageyama-kun! I'll be with you every step of the way. Hand the tests over!"

Kageyama rummaged through his bag and pulled out the pieces of paper. He handed them to Sugawara upside-down, and Sugawara took a good look at the test.

Badump.

Sugawara looked at another test.

Badump.

Another.

Badump.

Last one.

Badump.

Sugawara put his arms to his side and stared at Kageyama straight in the eyes with a serious expression.

Badump.

"KAGEYAMA!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, katsukisquirk here! Sorry, this really sucked and I was high while writing this. Honestly, the plot went way too fast in my opinion, but I really hope you enjoyed it. Kageyama's my comfort character, and sorry but if you're my comfort character then you're really gonna go through some shit lmfao. But anyways, kudos and comments are really appreciated! Thank you for reading! <33


End file.
